dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs. Dark Samus
Description Which malevolent, alien substance is the better counterpart? Poll Who do you think will win? Venom Dark Samus Fight In New York, there's a creeping monster traveling around. A malevolent abomination taking the shape of a friendly neighbor. It was muscular, bore a shadow-y exterior, and a hungry grin. This creeping monstrosity was none other than Venom, the symbiote-wrapped man. And tonight, he was on the prowl. He was approaching several unsuspecting punks that he'd been stalking. However, when he approached them he uncovered a puddle of bright blue liquid. Curious, he scanned over it. He soon uncovered a trail of the blue stuff, and followed it. As he traveled up, he encountered a mysterious being, spreading the gunk about in droves. The being bore black and blue armor, and an arm cannon. Venom wouldn't know it, but this mysterious creature was known as Dark Samus. Confused by the new being, Venom approached. However, as he got closer, Dark Samus turned towards him, arm cannon raised. A flurry of blue globs flung towards Venom, though he was able to avoid the spray of Phazon. Now that he was just attacked, Venom entered into a sprint, approaching Dark Samus, intent on destroying her. Show What You're Made Of! FIGHT! Dark Samus floated dodged backwards, avoiding Venom's claws as he struck the roof. Dark Samus more floated, levitating with one foot down, just out of reach of Venom. Then, she unleashed a missile, blasting Venom away. The symbiote monster used its symbiote stuff to produce a tendril and pull himself back to the roof. Dark Samus aimed her arm cannon, and unleashed a storm of rapid-fire, though Venom evaded the beam, running in a circle around her as she dragged the stream of phazon towards him. Venom, meanwhile, was closing in. He swiped at Dark Samus, but she ducked the attack. Venom swung again, and she dove away. She then turned around and tried to shoulder-tackle him, but Venom shoulder-tackled her back. His sheer girth powered through Dark Samus' attack, knocking her back. While she stumbled, he hit her into the air, shot out symbiote strands to grapple her, and then slammed her onto the ground. With a whip of his arms, he dragged Dark Samus and tossed her behind him. Midair, Dark Samus spun around and turned towards Venom. Homing shots of Phazon flew out of her and struck Venom, causing him to stumble back with each hit. While he was stumbling back, Dark Samus charged in, and rammed her shoulder into his chest, sending him backwards. When he was tossed back, she held up her arm cannon, charging up a blast. Then, she aimed, ready to fire. Though, Venom dove away, narrowly avoiding a powerful beam of Phazon. The symbiote ran in, his claw scraping along the building, before he swung up, striking Dark Samus and causing her to stumble back. He then rapidly slashed at Dark Samus, repeatedly striking her with many claw strikes. With one particular slash, Venom realized he swiped at thin air. Faster than he realized, Dark Samus rolled into a morph ball, before placing a bomb. A relatively weak blast emitted, striking Venom and stunning him. Dark Samus then popped out of her morph ball and thrusted her arm cannon into Venom's face. Then, a close-range explosion emitted from her cannon, dealing a fair bit of damage to Venom. Venom was nocked upwards by the attack. Then, Venom jumped after her and kicked up at him, spinning around as if drilling into him with her feet. Midair, she swung her grapple beam up to him, and swung him down onto the rooftop, pounding him into the surface. He got up before she got back to the ground, and he swung his symbiote tendrils at her, grabbing her. He pulled her in close, before slashing her away. When she was knocked away, Venom sawm towards her like a mess of symbiote. Once he was close enough, one tooth-like tendril lashed up and scooped her down to the ground, so the wave of symbiote could carve right through her. Dark Samus was hit up into the air, and Venom leapt up to follow the combo. However, mid-fall, Dark Samus rolled up into a ball, and performed a screwattack, intercepting Venom's attack and hitting him repeatedly, sending him upwards. Dark Samus fell back down, landing on her feet. Venom then landed on the roof roughly, beaten significantly by Dark Samus' combo. Venom got back onto his feet, and lunged towards the Phazon-creature. He slashed across her, carving across her chest. He swung with the other claw, carving across her chest again. He brought down both claws, before swiping in an uppercut motion, hitting Dark Samus up into the air. He jumped up to meet her midair, but she readjusted herself and swung her arm cannon towards Venom. The symbiote was struck, and knocked down out of the air. Though Venom was quick to stand on his feet, even before Dark Samus came down. Before she could hit the ground, Venom swung his hands downwards, slamming her into the roof. He jumped up and attempted to stamp down on Dark Samus, but she flew away, narrowly avoiding the strike. She left behind another bomb, causing Venom to be blasted up into the air. Dark Samus came back at Venom while he was launched, held up her arm cannon, and unleashed a rapid-fire stream of Phazon upon him. Venom was hit with so much force, he was launched away from the building, and down onto the streets below. Dark Samus leapt form the roof, and fell down towards where Venom fell. However, upon touching down, the symbiote seemed to've disappeared. Confused, she looked around for signs of the creature. However, the symbiote snuck through the darkness, hardly visible. While Dark Samus wasn't looking, Venom dashed by and slashed her from behind, before retreating back into the darkness. Dark Samus scanned around, trying to locate the creature. However, she's struck from behind yet again. This repeated several times, him slashing Dark Samus, her unaware of his location. Then, with a growl, she punched into the ground. Tendrils of phazon flew out of the ground around her in a ring, and Venom was struck with the painful strikes. Now that Venom was exposed, Dark Samus sent out a grapple beam, grabbing the symbiote, before pulling him in close and slamming him onto the ground, where she stamped down and held her arm cannon towards him, charging up a blast. However, a web-like strand of web shot up and struck Dark Samus in the face, stopping her. Category:Somebody495 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs